Lotuspaw
Appearance Lotuspaw is a mix between a Japanese Bobtail father and a Siamese mother. She has the pelt of her Siamese mother yet the body shape, eyes, and stubby tail of her father. Personality Lotuspaw is a cat who always knows where her heart is. She has an undying loyalty to her clan. She can be snappy at times when her patience is running thin or when she's under stress, and often comes off as nosy as she always wants to know what's up. Lotuspaw easily makes friends, and gives off a bubbly and motherly aura, making many cats comfortable around her. She easily places her trust in others, but never gives it back once it's broken. Backstory Lotuspaw was born as a loner, yet named by her fathers twolegs. She was raised up by her single mother, after her mate passed away from an infection. She originally had 3 siblings, but one of her sisters and her brother didn't make it past the following Leaf-Bare. Her mother soon left them to join Starclan, leaving Lotus, who was known as Pandora at the time, and her sister to fend for themselves. Obviously they didn't make it long, until one of them fell into a bad state. Her sister, fell ill just moons after her mothers passing. It was a hot summer day when it happened, and Lotus had wandered off in search for food and a water source for them. Her sister, who was ill, had stayed behind at their scraped together camp when a clan cat came along. Seeing the starved and sick kit, they brought it back with them and nursed it back to health. When Lotus returned that day, she was shocked to see that her sister went missing. Unable to track her faded scent down, Lotus gave up and survived on her own for around a moon or so more before wandering across Windclan and joining them. She was often fond of flowers, as they reminded her of her deceased mother, and thus often stuck close to them. The clan saw this and per her request, renamed her. Lotus grew up as any normal kit, letting her past memories fade into the back of her mind. She eventually became a MCA (Medicine Cat Apprentice) in hopes to help cats, as the guilt of her unable to help her sister in her desperate times still haunts her. Non-Family Relations Best Friend: Cougarpaw (Roleplayed by Chelibi#8764) Close Friend(s): She considers almost everyone her friend, until they betray her. Crush: N/A Acquaintance(s): She's friendly with about everyone, really. Mentor: Sagebrook (Roleplayed by EmberNoir#8211) Extra/Other ~ Her favorite flowers are Freesias because she likes the fruity scent. ~ Her sexuality is unknown but she prefers she-cats over toms. ~ She enjoys crafting flower crowns in her free time for her clan-mates, yet doesn't due it as often recently due to certain circumstances. ~ She personally has an idea to where her sister is but is too afraid to go and find her in fear of rejection. Last updated 8/25/2019